It's A Cold Day In Boston
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Jane and Maura have some fun in the snow. Written for day 31 of my Drabble Challenge.


**This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt was "Jane persuades Maura to have a snowball fight with her and...** **". A quick fluffy piece for you to feast on, if you wish.**

The chill in the air seeped into Jane's bones, bringing that familiar ache into her hands. She slipped her favorite gloves on and pulled a floppy hunter's hat over her head. She promised Maura that she would teach her how to build a snowman when the snow stuck long enough, and it was her mission today to do just that.

As the detective scoped out the area for a sufficient snow pile, warm gloved hands covered her eyes. A burrowing nose in the back of her neck and the scent of cocoa whispered the culprit's name to the brunette, and a smile broke across her face at the gentle voice behind her.

"Guess who?" Doctor Isles had learned this 'guess who' business from the tall woman before her, and had taken to covering Jane's eyes in this fashion whenever she got the chance. She'd nearly been shot the first few times for startling the brunette at the randomest moments.

"I dunno…Joe, is that you? I thought I told you not to run into the snow, your fur will freeze!" Maura pulled her fingers away and poked Jane in the ribs for her ridiculous guess. The detective constantly amused herself by doing this to Maura, often guessing the name of a random officer when Maura snuck up on her in the bullpen.

"Very funny, Jane. Would you like to teach me how to sculpt a snow person now, since you can't play the Guess Who game properly?" The ME slipped her hand into the brunette's, leaning into her for warmth.

"Yeah, I was just looking for the perfect spot. And you don't sculpt a snowman, you build them. It's not that…." Jane spotted a prime snow filled area as she spoke and pulled Maura along without a word.

"Here we go. Look, there's plenty of snow right there, and this spot is nice and flat. Okay, we need to get a bunch of snow and shape it like a big ball." Jane piled snow onto the flat spot and began patting it gently, shaping the blob of snow as she went along.

"A sphere…" Maura thought aloud as she settled in beside Jane, adding snow to the quickly growing pile and smoothing Jane's haphazard edges.

"Yeah, yeah, exactly…we're almost done with this one. We need to make a smaller one on top, now." Jane moved on to the next layer of the snowman and began building away. The caramel blonde beside her continued to smooth the edges of the first layer, a deep look of concentration creasing her brow.

Jane stepped back to view their progress and chuckled to herself as she watched Maura. The ME was crouched in the snow, flurries of snowflakes in her hair and the most adorable look on her face. The detective took a mental picture of the sight and a wicked idea crept into her mind.

Kneeling in the snow, Jane patted together a loose snowball before standing and slowly backing away from the ME. When she was at a safe distance, she gently tossed it right into the caramel locks of the smaller woman. A yelp rung out and Maura lost her balance, falling forward into the snowman before regaining her balance and standing in a flash.

"Jane Rizzoli! Are you trying to kill me?" Maura pouted, arms crossed across her chest. Her pout thinly veiled the grin that threatened to break out.

"Of course not, do you think I want to go into work today?" Jane joked, patting another loose snowball and tossing it at the ME.

"Jane! Stop that! My coat…" Maura attempted to slip behind the remains of the snowman, only for Jane to change the trajectory of her throws.

"Oh, please, Maura, that thing has more snow on it than my car does! You just don't want me to beat you in a snow fight!" The detective prepared another snowball, hoping that Maura's competitive streak would prompt her to play.

"…No!" Jane chuckled at the poor come back and tossed her snowball in Maura's direction before kneeling to collect more snow.

A giggle and a jolt down her spine told the detective that her teasing had worked. She had also underestimated her girlfriend- snowballs continued to pummel her for a few moments, leaving her with a half made snowball in her hand.

"Were you seriously making snowballs that whole time, Maura? That's not fair!" The detective shielded her face as snowballs continued to come, albeit less frequently.

"We never established any rules, Jane!" The caramel blonde's voice was much closer, and Jane realized that she was coming right at her with what few snowballs she had left.

"Cheater!" The brunette threw the sad excuse for a snowball in her hand and covered her eyes as the ME closed in on her.

"I do not cheat, Jane." The voice was suddenly right in front of her, and a single snowball was softly dropped on her head.

Jane felt a weight in her lap and gentle hands pushed her back into the snow. The brunette opened her eyes to see Maura straddling her, a grin on her face and snow in her hair.

"Hi." The detective whispered the word and giggled as Maura closed in on her, kissing her soundly before pressing their foreheads together.

The ME's pink cheeks and nose were just adorable, and Jane couldn't help the goofy smile that broke out.

"Let's go inside, Jane, I made some cocoa, and we need to change. Your jacket is probably soaked through by now." The ME pecked her captive on the cheek before standing and taking her hand.

"Okay, but only because I don't want frostbite." Jane clambered up, dusting the snow off and shaking out her hair.

Hand in hand, they made their way inside, a new battle arising when Maura insisted that she had won.


End file.
